


Movie Night

by molly16



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16





	Movie Night

“You said it was my night Maks!” I say, lightly punching him in the arm.  
Maks moves away from the movie cabinet, “But you’ve picked the same movie the past few weeks. I can quote like half of it.”  
I pull out ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ again and say, “Well, you’re going to learn the other half.” Maks groans and I turn and look at him, “Remember what I said when you made fun of me last month? Same movie every week.”  
“Am I seriously still being punished for that?” Maks says. I smile and nod, “I only laughed because Val said it would happen eventually and I didn’t believe him.” I give him the side eye, and he starts defending himself even more. “Ask Val! And at least I didn’t tell him that you got stuck.” He pulls his phone out from his pocket, “I could tell him right now.”  
I smile and say, “But I could tell him that you cry every single time you see this movie.”  
“Only because you’re crying. And you start crying when it’s funny.”  
“It’s almost the end of the Amsterdam trip and I feel bad for them and then they go to the Anne Frank house and then I feel really bad for her.”  
There’s a knock on the door and Maks gets it. “Hey Val. What are you doing here?”  
“Taking back my hoodie. You’ve had it for like two months.” When he walks in, he says, “Hello Meryl. Going to make my brother cry again?”  
“That’s the plan.”  
Maks looks at Val, “You think you won’t cry?”  
Val smiles, “I know I won’t.” Omigod. Another bet. This time I’m probably literally going to be in the middle of it.   
“Stay and watch the movie. Whoever cries first, excluding Meryl, has to do whatever the winner wants for a day.” Maks says.   
I hand Maks the movie, “If I stay in here, I know that you’re going to blame me when you lose. I’ll go watch it on Netflix in our room.”  
When I get in our room, I facetime Jenna. “Macho brothers are going to see who cries first during tfios.” I say smiling.  
“Shouldn’t you be referee?” Jenna asks, “You know that they’re going to argue after.”  
I nod, “But when Maks loses, he’ll blame me, saying that because I cried, he cried.”  
“No faith in your man. That’s just rude.” Jenna says, trying not to laugh.  
We keep talking for a little under three hours, until I hear an argument break out. As predicted, Maks looks like more of a mess than Val and they’re both standing, about ready to start yelling at each other again. I observe from the hall, my hair going into the living room, but neither one of them noticing. They start yelling at each other, so I walk out. “Val, when did you start crying? Tell me the line.”   
Val looks at his brother, shooting him an evil look. “’I lit up like a Christmas tree.’ He started crying—“  
“Maks, when did you start crying?”  
Once again, they exchange dirty looks, “Pre funeral.” I give him a look that says, ‘Really? No.’ He looks down at the floor, “Okay, I cried when she woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t breathe. But only for a second, then I cried at the pre funeral. That’s when I started.”  
I run my fingers through my hair, getting a few tangles out, “Well, you guys figure it out, I’m going to bed.” In what Maks would call typical Meryl fashion, I end up going back into the living room to retrieve my comb. “Don’t you dare get me involved.” I say walking through. “I don’t want to get in the middle of this.”  
A few minutes later, I hear the door close and the TV click off. Maks’ attempt at quietly walking down the hall fails, and I hear him every step of the way, but for his sake, I pretend that I didn’t. Only when the light from our bathroom floods into the room do I look over at him, acknowledging his presence.   
Since I know that he’s not going to go to sleep right away anyway, I make use of him. “Hey Maks?” He sticks his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. I laugh a little at him, then say, “Can you go get my phone?”  
“Sure.” Maks says, the toothbrush and toothpaste making his answer a little harder to understand, but I’ve heard him when his accent is almost full force, so I can understand what he’s saying most of the time, as long as it’s in English.   
After his toothbrush hits the bottom of the holder and the bathroom light goes off, the bedroom light goes on, as well as Pretty Little Liars. As soon as he hears the theme start to play, Maks sighs, probably with a complementary eye roll. “You know that show freaks you out.” Maks says from the bathroom.  
I change my mind. “Maks, come here.” As many times as he denies it, he does pretty much anything I ask him to do, as long as it’s somewhat safe and legal. He stands by his side of the bed, making me turn my head to see him, “Come here as in I want to snuggle.” After I get comfortable and start the episode again, I say, “You know that I only watch this much of this show when you’re here, right?”  
Maks moves his head, “Really?”  
I just nod, “If you’re there, it’s not as scary and creepy. I don’t get as paranoid.”  
The rest of the episode I spend using Maks as a pillow, and eventually falling asleep to the calming rise and fall with his steady heartbeat, leaving Pretty Little Liars to fall on deaf ears.


End file.
